Love That Lets Go
by Naruto.Girl56
Summary: Ambry's gone through so much and now her and wats left of her family move to Forks for a fresh start but hse moves next door to Jake. Her and him become friends but someone else has an eye for Ambry too. Who'll win her heart? Will she give it away?


I tried to call her again. She didn't answer. It went straight to her voice mail again.

"JC please. You need to call me back. I can't keep doing this by myself I'm only sixteen. I need your help. Just please, please cal me." Then I hung up. My older sister wouldn't answer her phone or call me back in months.

"Ambry?" I turned and saw Mark and Alley standing in frount of me.

"What's wrong guys can't sleep?"

"Did JC answer this time?" Mark asked. I shook my head no.

"Is JC going to come home soon?" Alley asked. I picked her up and set her on my lap.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Why!" Mark yelled. "Ever since she left for that stupid school of hers she won't have any contact with us. She could have at least came home for a little while after mom and dad died! What the hell is her problem!" Mark turned around and punched the wall almost making a hole in it.

"Mark!" I yelled. He turned around and looked at me. "I know this has been hard on you, both of you really, but I'm doing my best. The last thing I need is you acting up. Please just stop with the violence."

"Why? It's not like thing'll get better! JC doesn't even want anything to do with us anymore! She didn't even come to her own parents memorial!" I got up, still holding Alley, and walked over to him. I pulled him close, hugging him. I was fighting back tears at this moment.

"I'm trying understand?" I set Alley down and got on my knees to face him. "I'm not mom and dad. I'm not JC. I'm doing the best I can ok? We're going to get through this."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Both of you. Once I get another job everything'll start to turn around."

"Are we going to have to move to that house in Forks?"

"Maybe...And I'm sorry if we do. We need a fresh start though."

"I know. Plus they've got a beach there."

"Alright well I should be going up there tomorrow during school to find out what's going on. Now you two get to bed. Come on I'll tuck you in." I walked Mark and Alley to their room and tucked in them in bed and wish them sweet dreams.

I went back to the living room and sat on the couch. My life pretty much sucked. I was a sixteen year old girl who's parents died three months ago and left to take care of two kids by herself. Mark had just turned 13 before mom and dad died and Alley was six. My older sister JC left a few years back for a boarding school. After that I never heard or saw her again. She didn't even come when I left her a message saying our parents died. She was probably around 19 now.

I pulled out my phone and dialed JC's number again.

"Hello?" Someone answered!

"JC?"

"Nope. JC's not here right now. Who's this?"

"Her sister Ambry. Who's this?"

"Ryan her roommate. Want me to tell her you called?"

"Ya. Please. Tell her to call me back too."

"Alright will do. Bye."

"Bye." Then I hung up. I walked to my room thinking she wasn't going to call. I put on some dark blue sweat pants and a t-shirt and went to bed for the night.

The next morning I woke up Alley and Mark. They came to the kitchen dressed and had their cereal before catching the bus to school. I called my school and told them I was sick. Then hopped in my car and headed to Forks. It was about an hour away from the town I lived in.

I parked at the store I was hoping to soon be working at. I walked in and the saw the manager.

"Hey it's Ambry. Long time no see." He said.

"Hey Carl. So what do you think?"

"I think you're great. Plus Cheif Swan was heard about you coming in for the job and he said you were a hard worker."

"Charlie?"

"Ya. You guys know each other or something?"

When I was little my parents would come up and visit. They were good friends with him."

"Ah well anyways you got the job. Now I know you still have to move and all so when do you think you can start?"

"Umm maybe in a few days? I got to get my little brother and sister out of school pack and sell the house, which won't be hard because some people want it anyways, and then just move in."

"Alright so just come in when you're set and we'll worj it out."

"Alright thanks again."

"No problem." Then I left. I had found a house at La Push. I went to sign the deal now. Then go and put the house for sale. After I signed everything and house was mine I drove home to start packing. When Mark and Alley got home that saw me packing.

"You got the job!" Mark sounded really happy."

"Yep. We're moving to Forks. I'm going to transfer you guys tomarrow. So bring all your stuff home after school. No go start packing."

"You got it." Mark and Alley ran to their room and dragged out their suit cases and started packing. I went to get some boxes and packed up the shelves. I pretty much got everything on the walls and everything packed up.

"Hey Mark!" I yelled. "Kate's coming over to help while I go run all this stuff to Forks."

"Alright!"

Then I packed the boxes in my car and drove up. By the time I got to teh house the sun was setting. I looked over at the house that wasn't that far away and saw some guys in the back. I walked up to the door and unlovked it. Then went to car and grabbed the first box. I barly made it through the door without almost falling. I set the box to side of the empty room. Then turned around to get another and ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry." I said. Then I notcied it was a boy about my age. He had short black hair and and wore jean shorts and a green shirt.

"It's fine. You moving in?"

"Ya. Me nad my little brother and sister. I'm Ambry." I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Jacob. I live right over there." He pointed to house down the road. "You need some help?"

"That be great." I led him to may car and he grabbed almost all the boxes. I only grabbed one. We carried them into the house and set them down next to the others. "Thanks. You're pretty strong." he laughed.

"You're welcome. You need help with anything else?"

"Nope. That's all I brought today. All the big stuff's coming tomarrow."

"Need any help with that? I can use my truck and help."

"I don't know. I live about an hour away and how are you going to find your way there tomarrow?"

"I could drive down now. My dad won't mind. Then we could get some of it packed up and everything would go faster."

"I guess that would be alright. You're just so helpful." I said mockingly. "Or are you just flirting?" We both laughed.

"A little of both." We both laughed again.

"Well sorry to say I'm not looking for a relaionship right now."

"Alright. Well you could still use the help. I'll go ask my dad now." Then he ran off.

"Wait!" Man he was fast. I went to the door and locked it. Then went by my car and waited. It didn't take long before I saw Jake hop in a truck and come down the road. He parked next to me.

"He said it was cool. Lead the way." I smiled and got in my car and drove home with Jacob following me the while way.


End file.
